


Mine.

by Hyux



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Bottom Seo Changbin, Gay Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Blood, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Thighs, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, cock stepping, pain slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyux/pseuds/Hyux
Summary: ''Sorry''the older said, embarrassed.the youngest shook his head getting up.''you're cute when you apologize''''mhh maybe next time I should apologize on my knees''Changbin said, teasing him.''oh that would be interesting..''Jeongin bit his lip grabbing the jar and taking it back to the bathroom.the older got down on his knees on the bed waiting for the little one to come back.''c-could you like- step on me?''
Kudos: 25





	Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> hasjasjd a special thanks to @hyvnlixed who helped us write this :D♥

''Hyung''  
Jeongin called the other as soon as he closed the door behind him.  
''did you just get hard because of my hand?''  
Jeongin asked.

that evening they were alone, Changbin and him were on the sofa. suddenly Jeongin laid his right hand on the eldest's thigh, noticing only later a slight bulge in his pants.

''I-i... the thighs are a sensitive point'' the older said. 

''mh~ I noticed''  
the taller chuckled after they got up and walked to their room. quickly the younger approaching the other boy and blocked him with his back against the wall.  
''let's find out if you're sensitive here too~''  
Jeongin whispered in his ear, carrying a hand on his chest.

the eldest's breath began to become heavier.

''I suppose it's a yes''  
although Changbin's body was buffier, he somehow managed to overpower it.  
''what do you think? do we wanna know how sensitive you are?''  
He whispered, blowing a little into the boy's ear.

''m-mhm okay''

''good bunny''  
Jeongin praised him and, slowly, carried one knee to the middle of Changbin's legs and one hand under his shirt.

''b-bunny?'' he asked, surprised by the pet name that the younger gave him.

''mhm. my pretty little bunny''  
he smiled as he leaned forward to kiss his neck. as he kept on doing that, his hand reached one of his nipples and started playing with it.

a moan left Changbin's lips as the younger kissed his neck.  
''nhn~''

''you are sensitive here too''  
he chuckled as he began to mark his neck.  
''bed?''

''please-''

''let's go bun''  
He lifted Changbin, as far as he could, laying him gently on the bed.  
''what do you want me to do to you, Bunny? You can ask me anything''

''please use me jeongin please''  
he begged with pleading eyes.

''Bunny''  
the younger growled in his ear.  
''not until you call me the right way~''  
Jeongin chuckled as he took off the older’s shirt.

''m-master please...''

Jeongin raised an eyebrow quite surprised, in a good way, by the title given to him.  
''mmh~ ok... Now master will use you for his pleasure, ok Bun?''

''thank you Master, use me like the stupid bun i am''

''mh, just a stupid bun for me... I will use you until /I/ am satisfied''  
He smiled as he quickly took off their pants and boxers.  
''look at you... you're already so wet''

''f-fuck please master, fuck me''

''what a little needy thing~''  
He took his own member, already erected, into his hand and put it over Changbin's entrance, after lubricating it.

''mhm, please''

''mhh~ Stay calm bunny, I don't like impatient bunnies''  
with a little push he inserted the tip of his member inside the older.

''f-fuck master''  
he let out a loud moan when he felt the taller enter him.

''ssh bunny, you don't want the neighbours to hear us, do you?''

''m-m sorry''  
he bit his lip trying to shut himself up as the other filled him up slowly.

Jeongin went a little deeper and then, in one fell swoop, he entered completely the boy.

''nhn oh god~ master please''

''please /what/ bunny? You have to use words~''

''c-can i''  
his cheeks were bright red.  
''c-can I suck on your fingers?'' he asked, a little embarrassed

''of course Bunny''  
he smiled, bending forward, inserting even more of his member into the boy. He carried a hand on Changbin's cheek sticking first a finger, then two into his mouth.

a moan left his throat as the shortest felt the other boy hit his sweet spot.

''oh~? I found it~''

a hum left his lungs as if he was trying to say "do it again" to the younger.

''Are you giving me orders?''  
Jeongin growled and bit Changbin's neck again. 

he looked at him unable to talk because of the other's fingers, that were now down his throat.

Jeongin sighed, increasing the speed of the thrusts while, with his fingers, he kept open the older's mouth.

suffocated moans and skin slapping sounds were filling the room by now.

''m-master''  
Changbin tried to speak even though he still had the other's fingers in his mouth.

''yes bunny?''  
Jeongin did not slow down the speed of the thrusts and above all, he did not stop hitting the bundle of nerves of the older.

''hurt me please''  
he tried, most likely failed, to say.

''Hurt you, you say?''  
Jeongin took his fingers out of Changbin's mouth to put them around his neck.  
''so, my pretty little bunny is a painslut, hm?''

he nodded quickly, his mind getting dizzy at the feeling.

''mhmm /slut/''  
He said, tightening the grip around his neck.  
''Will you let your master leave marks on your pretty body, bunny?''  
He loved to make Changbin to answer him even though he knew that, between the moans and the hand on his neck, he struggled to do that.

''please'' was the only thing he could say at that moment.

''aww so desperate~''  
Jeongin smiled and moved his free hand from the boy's side, approaching his erected member.  
''You're so lascivious... Who knows how many people thought this useless cock could make them moan''

''n-nhn m-more''  
begging was the only thing Changbin felt like doing at that moment. looking at the younger in the eyes and begging him to hurt him more, to fuck him harder.

''more?''  
jeongin chuckled, clenching his fingers even more around his throat while the other hand took the boy's hard member, clutching his base.  
''You're pathetic, letting yourself get fucked by someone younger, begging him to hurt you like this''  
He smiled and the hand holding his member began to slap it.

a loud moan escaped Changbin's lips when he felt his cock getting slapped.  
''f-fuck master''

''mh~?''  
He tilted his head, not stopping his movements.  
''yes, bunny? Master is using you as you asked him, wasn't that what you wanted?''

''i-it feels so good master''

''i know. do you want to feel more? do you want to be a good Bunny for me?''  
as he waited for an answer he stopped "playing" with the older's dick and stretched out, taking a vibrator out of the nightstand.

''yes master, i-i want to be good please''

''You're just a little slut, why should i give you what /you/ want?''  
He asked, slowing down the thrusts and taking his hand away from around the other's neck.

Changbin took the opportunity to catch his breath but after a while, he began to feel needy again.  
''master please''

''You didn't answer me, /slut/''  
Jeongin completely stopped to thrust, looking at the guy under him.  
''Don't be a stupid mutt''

the shortest whined loudly.  
''please I want to be good for you, please give it to me''

''mh~''  
He nodded, starting to push into the boy again, quickly.

''fuck jeongin- '' Changbin moaned.

''no, no bunny''  
Jeongin bent over.  
''that's not how you should call me''  
He quickly turned the vibrator on.

''i-i'm sorry master-''

He sighed, touching one of the smaller's nipples with the toy.  
''slut''

Changbin stopped breathing at the new feeling, letting out a loud moan right after. tears were forming in his eyes as he got closer to his first orgasm.

''aw bunny~''  
Jeongin chuckled, causing the object to descend until he met Changbin's member and left it on his base.

''please master please can I cum?''  
the older asked as a tear rolled down his cheek.

''mmh what if I say no? hm?''  
although he was also close to his own limit but he decided that he wanted to make Changbin "suffer" a little more.

''f-fuck please I-I've been good''  
the short one was trying his best not to cum.

''I know but... You want to cum before your master?''  
he shook his head, tightening the grip around the base of the other's dick.  
''You cum when I tell you to''

''hhh please''

''you're so stupid... I just said you can't, do I have to repeat myself?''  
he growled, bending down and kissing his neck.

Changbin closed his eyes trying not to think about the cock hitting his prostate constantly, the vibrator and now his lips on his neck.

''Look at me Bun''  
Jeongin called the other and took his face with one hand.

he whined softly but still opened his eyes. the younger on top of him looked at him dominantly, almost scarily. the fear running through his veins made him feel even hornier if possible.

''you can cum bunny''  
Jeongin softly said moving the vibrator from the boy's body.

a couple of seconds later Changbin was letting out a loud moan as cum covered his chest and tears rolled down his face.

''ow bunny, don't cry, it's all over now, you've been good''  
he slowly took himself out of the boy's way, after coming too, and laid down by his side hugging him.

''t-thank you innie''  
he said hugging him in return.

''mh~? Why?''  
he chuckled giving a little kiss on his head.

''it's -- it was nice''

''I'm glad you enjoyed it but... Now I should put something on your neck''  
the younger chuckled pointing to the red signs.

''I'm going to use some foundation, it doesn't matter''

''it's not because someone could see it, silly''  
Jeongin laughed softly while getting up and coming back shortly afterwards with a little jar.  
''it'll just hurt you more later, let me take care of you, okay?''

''What is it?''  
Changbin asked curiously.

''secret''  
Jeongin smiled as he began to gently smear the yellowish content on the neck of the oldest.

''I don't know maybe you're trying to poison me''

''if I wanted to poison you I would have done it a long time ago''  
He laughed. 

''Sorry''  
the older said, embarrassed.

the youngest shook his head getting up.  
''you're cute when you apologize''

''mhh maybe next time I should apologize on my knees''  
Changbin said, teasing him.

''oh that would be interesting..''  
Jeongin bit his lip grabbing the jar and taking it back to the bathroom.

the older got down on his knees on the bed waiting for the little one to come back.  
''c-could you like- step on me?''

Jeongin almost choked himself with his own saliva at that view.  
''aw Bunny, are you still needy?''  
jeongin sighed approaching him.  
''/slut/''

''yes master.. m your needy slut''

the younger ran a hand through his hair and then pulled it making him raise his head a little.  
''/my/ slut''  
He chuckled and, holding the boy's hair tightly, he put his right foot on the older's dick, crushing it.

''a-ahh''  
changbin moaned out loud at the pain.  
''y-your property''

''aw~ why does it seem to hurt you when you're already this hard?''  
A chuckle left his lips as he applied more pressure.

the older bit his lip so hard, trying not to moan again, that it drew blood. a drop rolling down his chin as he cried in pleasure.

''you really are a painslut...''  
he chuckled, bending over, letting the weight fall on the foot, and then kissing him and touching the blood that was running down changbin's chin.

''mhmm''  
seeing jeongin's lips covered in his blood made changbin almost cum.  
''y-you look so h-hot covered in my blood-''

''hot?''  
the youngest chuckled and licked his blood off of his lips.  
''You're sweet, bunny''

''fuck''  
Changbin said, his breathing was irregular, his heart beating so fast he thought it could be seen from the outside.

''bunny''  
Jeongin called him softly.  
''would you like to see me covered in blood?''  
he asked him innocently as he began to move his foot.

Changbin lowered his head when he felt the younger's foot moving.  
''f-fuc- yes. yes i do, so much''

''Look at me when I talk to you''  
he growled suddenly making pressure on changbin's erection.

''i-i'm sorry''  
he looked up at him.

''good boy''  
Jeongin praised him, bending over again to lick the rest of the blood that was still flowing.  
''bunny, would you like to see your master's blood?''  
he asked him, starting to move his foot again.

''yes yes yes please give me your blood m-master''

''mh~''  
he nodded and got away from over the boy.  
''Stay still, be a good boy and wait, mh?''  
He gave some pats on his head and then he got out of the room.

Changbin stayed still. his hands on his thighs, patiently waiting for his master to come back.

''oh! good bunny''  
Jeongin returned to the room with a small knife in his hand.

''bunny, do you want to be the one to make your master's blood flow?''  
he asked him, kneeling down in front of him.

''c-can i?''

''Of course you can, here you go''  
Jeongin took Changbin’s hand and gave him the knife.  
''Where do you want to cut?''

''c-can i cut your thigh?''

''mh mh!''  
He nodded, smiling at him.

''how do you want me to do it? like one cut or do you want me to carve something on it?''

''It doesn't change for me, bunny.. the important thing is that you like it''  
he put a hand on his cheek, gently caressing it.

''mhm okay, m-m going''  
Changbin held the knife firmly before he started to cut a heart on it. his breathing irregular as blood started covering his thigh.

Jeongin bit his lip in order to avoid the other understanding that that was hurting him.  
''o-oh... t-that's pretty bunny... just like you''  
Jeongin smiled and laid a finger on the cut, picking up some blood.  
''Do you want to taste it?''

''fuck yes''  
Changbin opened his mouth and slipped his tongue out waiting for the other to put his finger on it.

Jeongin smiled as he saw the other being so needy.  
''bunny''  
He said his name before laying his finger on his tongue.  
''am I good?''

Changbin moaned around the finger, his eyes fluttering shut as his dick twitched in happiness.

''answer me bun... am I good?''  
he took out his finger waiting for an answer.

''yes.. so fuckin much,, please can I lick it?''

''mmh~''  
H  
he nodded, stroking his cheek.  
''taste me''  
Jeongin finally whispered into his ear.

Changbin lowered his head and licked the cut on his thigh, moaning lightly.  
''master y-you taste so good fuck''

''Stop saying 'fuck' It doesn't suit you bunny~''  
while the other licked his blood, he let his fingers run through the other's soft hair.  
''do you want to cut again?''

''yes please, I would love to''  
the older answered, looking at him with shiny eyes.

Jeongin chuckled and held the knife again.  
''then do it''  
he held his hand as shortly before.  
''where do you want to do it now?''

''your chest, master''

''oh~ my chest?''  
he smiled carrying his hands behind himself to leave more access to Changbin.

he moved forward a little to get closer to the other's chest. he took the knife in his hands and started carving "bunny's" on it. the cuts were a little deeper than the previous ones, some droplets rolling down his beautiful toned chest.  
''you look beautiful master..''

Jeongin carried a hand on Changbin's arm clutching him to try not to think about the burning caused by the blade.  
''o-oh? What did you write bunny?''

''i- i wrote 'bunny's'" 

''aww cute''  
he smiled and slipped his hands on his cheek.  
''now, why doesn't bunny take care of that too?''  
Jeongin said, pointing at the blood that, by now, had covered his chest.

without saying anything he started licking the blood off his chest. it tasted so good his dick kept on twitching.. throbbing between his legs.

''Bun you're needy again?''  
He asked as he raised his previously cut leg by the older and put it in the middle of Changbin's thighs.

''I'm sorry i-i couldn't help myself but you stepping on it a-and the blood.. I'm sorry''

''ssh it's ok''  
he smiled before pushing the boy back with his foot.  
''stay still, shall you? Master is going to make you feel good''  
without waiting for the other to answer he dropped his foot on the boy's already uncovered erection giving him a small kick.

Changbin almost choked on air as he felt the younger kick him. it felt so good. he felt tears in his eyes and he tightened his fist around the knife that was still in his hand.

''Bun, let go of the knife''  
Jeongin was worried that, somehow, the older might hurt himself unintentionally. meanwhile, the younger moved his foot a little until he got on the other's tip and violently crushed it.

''oh god-''  
he moaned loudly when he felt his tip getting stepped on.

''don't even think about cumming''  
he ordered him, severely.  
''aw bunny, can Master cut you too? maybe... on your thigh, it's so soft and delicate, it looks like it was made to be ruined''

''I- nhh''  
he tried to speak but the pleasure was just too much.  
''p-please''

''mmh what should I write..''  
Jeongin began to think while taking the knife and passing it on the parts that were still bleeding on his body.

Changbin whispered, realizing only after that he said it out loud.

he chuckled, realizing that the older didn't want to say it like that.  
''mmh ok bunny''  
Jeongin smiled and, after finding a comfortable position, he began to engrave his flesh, slightly, not deep, he knew it would take a while before it healed and doing so there would be less chance of scarring.

Changbin's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the knife breaking through his skin, drawing blood.

''bunny? is everything all right?''  
as soon as he finished etching ''slut'' on his thigh he left aside the bloody knife and took Changbin's hand.  
''bun look at me, color?''

''g-green''  
he opened his eyes and looked at the boy in front of him.

''all right bunny, let me know if it changes''  
he smiled giving him a little kiss on the lips, then he went on on his neck, ending up on his chest.  
''bun, can Master taste you again?''  
he asked, carrying his hand on the newly engraved writing.

''do as you please master''  
Changbin moaned right after.

Jeongin nodded down gently with his lips on the other's thigh.  
''mine''  
he said and then kissed the engraved skin, sucking the blood around it.

''m-master nhn~''  
he tried to get a hold of himself and to stop moaning every 2 seconds.

''Bunny, I want to hear your voice''  
The younger told him by continuing to kiss the incision on the older's thigh while his blood also fell from his chest mixing with the other’s.

''i- i want to cum please''  
he forced those words out of his mouth.

''you want to cum? mmh ok, you've been a good bun''  
he smiled and then started moving his lips around the tip of the other's dick, beginning to lick it and let his blood drop down his chin.

''m-mhhm master-''  
one of Changbin's hands ended up in the other's hair, slightly pulling it.

''cum bunny. cum for me. cum for master''  
he took the boy's erection in his mouth, his tip touching the back of the younger's throat.

''nhhn- it feels so good master s-so so good''  
the older moaned before releasing himself down Jeongin's throats as he grabbed his hair tightly.

Jeongin got up and opened his mouth to show the other his sperm mixed with blood in his mouth then he swallowed it all. 

Changbin couldn't help himself so he immediately grabbed the younger's face and kissed him roughly, groaning in the meantime. his hands touching his bloody chest, smearing the crimson liquid all over it.

Jeongin let the other one touch him.  
''Bunny, we have to clean now''  
he told him after a few minutes.

''mhmm, I know''  
the older said, breaking away.

''stay here''  
Jeongin took him in his arms and put him on the bed.  
''I'm going to take it all''  
He smiled, giving him a little kiss on the lips.

Changbin looked down at his thigh. Still bleeding, "slut" was now engraved on him. a little smile sprang upon his face.

''mh? what are you smiling at bunny?''  
Jeongin asked him intrigued as he returned from the bathroom with all the necessary.

''I like to have this engraved on my leg..''  
He said pointing to the bloody word on his thigh.

Jeongin chuckled, sitting by his side.  
''I'm glad you like it bunny, maybe I could write it somewhere else someday''  
he proposed quietly beginning to disinfect the wound.

''like where?''  
Changbin asked curiously.

''mmh on your pretty butt maybe''  
as he spoke he had his face lowered and concentrated on bandaging well his leg.

''i-i'd like it''  
he took a little break.  
''you are all covered in blood innie..''  
his cheeks turned red again.

''you're cute''  
Jeongin said before approaching him to kiss him again, this time softly.  
''Does my bunny want to help me?''

''mhm, I want to help you clean please''

''mmh okay''  
he got up and took a wet cloth that he handed to the boy.  
''clean me then''

Changbin took the cloth and began to gently remove the now dried blood.

''thank you bun''  
he smiled, caressing his hair.

''you're welcome''  
Changbin smiled slightly.

he looked at him without stopping stroking his head.  
''bunny... come here''  
then, he raised his face with one hand under his chin and kissed him slowly.

Changbin was surprised by the gesture of the younger but soon he let himself go, reciprocating.

''mh~ bunny, can you medicate master here?''  
at the "here" pointed to the writing on his chest.

''of course''  
he took the disinfectant and some cotton wool.  
''it's going to hurt a little bit, sorry''  
he said before he started medicating. he soon ended and put clean gauze on it and stared at him.  
''there we go''

''thank you tunny''  
Jeongin smiled as he kissed Changbin softly as just before.  
''you better hide that''  
the younger said, referred to the cut.

''what if I don't? after all that's what I am. just a stupid slut''

''mmh''  
he pretended to think while looking at the ceiling.  
''but you are /my / slut, and doing so maybe someone might think that they can mark you as they please''

''mmm you're right''

''so, until we see each other again... keep it hidden''  
he whispered the last part, giving a slight bite to the boy's lobe.

''i-it's fine''

''good bunny''  
Jeongin smiled brightly. 

''why are you smiling?''

''nothing, I'm just happy''  
he chuckled and then took the other and put him on top of himself.

''happy? because of what?''

he said nothing but pointed the finger at the older.  
''I'm happy because you're here''

''j-jeongin..''  
his cheeks suddenly turned red and he hid his face in his hands.

''yes~?''

''nothing''  
Changbin chuckled and then stood still on Jeongin chest, listening to his heartbeat.


End file.
